Standing Ovation
Standing Ovation Standing Ovation is a Theatrical Film opens on July 16 , 2010 about how Heather Leshawna Vanessa Tatum & Lisa go and be a singing group and had do a lot of musical competition with The Wiggies The 5 Ovations perform "3 Small Words" at a bowling ally and no one notice they were even there then tehy decide to think of what they are imaginating of thier future selfs turns out they have the same future "Pretend To Be Nice" and they did not like it so they decided to perform a song unpluged and then they met up with a man and all of a sudden they have another freaky imagination "Express" and they went for it and got famous for a week "I'm A Good Girl" then The Wiggies stole thier song "I'm A Good Girl (Repries)" and they became rivals quikley and then for revenge they stole thier song''' "Goodbye Good Say Hello To Bad"' then Twiggy got pissed off and then ZIng Zing thought of stealing thier song by inviting them to thier Runway Dance At the party '"The Runway"' then hollywood's favorite singer "Kico" sings '"Why Wait"' Zing Zing invite Heather to her room and said " NO ONE STEALS OUR SONGS WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT THEY DISERVE A BAD FATE" and try to kill her but then she almost got caught then Kico saw the whole thing and Zing Zing told Kico to stay close to Heather as possible you mess up you die then she agrees Then The 5 Ovations perform '"Dreamgirls"' then Heather & Kico wanted to tell Leshawna that Zing Zing tried to kill her last night but no one believed them then they finnaly got record demo '"Heavy"' With Kico writing htier demo Heather keeps on telling eveyone why Zing ZIng tried to kill her but still no one believed her so Heather heard that The Wiggies are performing at Madison Square Garden so she sneaks in and got worried that Zing Zing might kill her so she express her fear by singing '"Firework"' Then The Wiggies perform '" Loving You Long Time"' then Heather ran back out and she can't take the gulte anymore and ran away '"One Night Only"' then she ran back away to her studio then The Wiggies were praticing thier new song then Natalie a member of The Wiggies quits' "Im Am Changing"' and leaves then The 5 Ovations performs The Wiggies song '"Love Love Me Baby"' then made a change up and performed '"The Beautiful People"' then Vanessa & Tak were walking at the park talking about their 15th Annaversery then he forgot it then she got pissed off that he skipped thier Annaversery for a beer party and dumped him then peeping Kico spots it Then Tak needed some help by talking to his mom while Kico practice a jazz dance going on behind a moving mirrors '"Black n Gold"' then he got great coffidence by giving Vanessa another chance then he gave her a song to perform' "Sing It Out"' then Vanessa Tak & Jake the celebration of the Annaversery by shopping for clothes to a huge party '"All Over The World"' Then at the party Heather try to talk to Alejandro about her being her dad' "Name Of The Game"' then he did not answer then the party went on all night with Kico performing '"Xanadu" "Fool/Country" "Xanadu (Repries)"' but then it backfired by the police and it did not worked anymore Then back at Madison Square Garden Kico decides she can't do it anymore so Zing Zing taped her and pushed her in the closet The 5 Ovations & The Wiggies do thier competition The Wiggies performed '"Crazy Beautiful Life" then The 5 Ovations were ready to perform but then Vanessa saw Zing Zing with Tak and she dumped him again '''"Winner Takes It All" then The Ovations sing "Family" then Vanessa & ZIng Zing were having a huge fight "Telephone" then Kico came out and told Heather everything except her secret Then later Kico & the man that broght The Ovations to fame & fortune doubled crossed them to The Wiggies & told Heather that she was syping on thier songs to make The Wiggies better and Lisa discoverd it "You Tricked Us" by the time Lisa got to the door he called sicurity and got The 5 Ovations & the gang to hitchike to the finals then at The Final Performance Of The 5 Ovations & Wiggies Bowl The Wiggies performed thier last song "Beautiful Lier" then The 5 Ovations came and then they performed their last song "Thousand Miles" then Natalie came and became a member of The 6 Ovations and they won the finals & 82,000,000$ Then they made a big burlesque party and The 6 Ovation's , Kico , The Wiggies & 8 Dancers performed "Show Me How You Burlesque" THE END! By the end of the end credits the whole movie was being on a theatre watched by Ellie & Victoria and they chased each other around the theatre Merrie Melodies There were about 30 Musical Numbers it diserved to be a Theatrical Film but there are 6 photos of the performances Ellie & Victoria Short Ending Scene